Gruvias-Gaskarths Friendship
Yazzash '('Yazz'y/'Ash) is the friendship between Gaskarths and Gruvias. Trivia *They are grateful for their friendship. *They strongly resemble Rachel and Quinn from Glee. *Both love All Time Low and Avril Lavigne. *They both mutually ship Gwent, Finchel and Naley. *They're both picky eaters. *They agree that darkness has a name. *Both love boys. *Both love One Tree Hill. *They ship each other with Cam. *Coincedentally Ash's birthday is in the 5th month (May) on the 11th day while Yazzy's is in the 11th month (November) on the 5th day. *Both consider Monchele their #1 celebrity OTP. *They're both Mandy Milkovich fans. *Often commented on Arthur and Merlin eyefucking one another. *Both have watched Stoked. *Yazzy misspells Ash's full name occasionally. *Yazzy got Ash to ship Sammy and Topher which Yazzy has been hung up on for eternity since it's her ultimate crackship OTP. **Coincedentally Yazzy claimed Topher as one of Ash's many alter egos and calls her that on occasion. This is now a running gag for them. **They also refer to them as their children. Sammy for Yazzy and Topher for Ash. **They even found parallels with them and other pairings. *Topher gives them both life (although while at it, he stole Yazzy's like many fictional boys do). *Both are obsessed with anime. *They often randomly said each other's names on main page in efforts to get the other's attention. *If they met in real life they'd most likely have an anime marathon and make many TD parallels with their favorite shows as Ash mentioned. Yazzy would include multiple Sammy/Topher fics. *They have iconic NOTP conflicts involving a character who's name starts with an A. *They hate Degrassi. *On November 9, 2014 they ended up using the same NaLu gif when Lizzy was drowning in feels. *Also on November 9, 2014 Yazzy's life was ruined (excluding the Gruvia parts) after watching Fairy Tail Phoenix Priestess, Ash comforted her and planned to watch it. *They find it illegal when Wendy Marvell cries. *#PockyDay **Happened once Yazzy announced that she got pocky sticks and Ash replied with a pic Gray and Juvia sharing a pocky stick. *They often teased Kieran over his waifu addiction. *Currently Yazzy is working on anime themed OTH fanfic, which has Ash excited (most notably the Naley-Gruvia parallels) as she was willing to contribute ideas as well. *Thanks to Ash, Yazzy can't stop reading Yaoi (especially if they hate each other but they fuck each other because it's her favorite/guilty pleasure). Their Ships *Rachel/Quinn (Glee) *Gwen/Lindsay (Total Drama) *Rachel/Phoebe (Friends) *Lo/Emma (Stoked) *Ami/Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Haruhi/Mikuru (The Melancholy of Haurhi Suzumiya) *Sammy/Topher (Total Drama) *Brooke/Quinn (One Tree Hill) *Kim/Ron (Kim Possible) *Korra/Asami (Avatar: Legend of Korra) *Jal/Cassie (Skins UK) *Kira/Lydia (Teen Wolf) *Wendy/Lucy (Fariy Tail) *Amy Lee/Hayley Williams *Gretchen/Karen (Mean Girls) *Mei/Yamato (Say I Love You) *Gray/Lyon (Fairy Tail - Minus the conflict) *Mitsuki/Mirai (Kyoukai No Kanata) *Tamako/Anko (Tamako Market) *Juvia/Aquarius (Fairy Tail) *Meredy/Ultear (Fairy Tail) *Chizu/Ayana (Kimi Ni Todoke) *Nozaki/Sakura (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) *Asuna/Yui (Sword Art Online) *Juvia/Meredy (Fairy Tail) *Kaori/Tsubaki (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso) *Ririchiyo/Karuta (Inu x Boku SS) *Kou/Sousuke (Free!) Yazzash Faberry.jpg Lindsay-and-Gwen.jpg Phoebe x Rachel.jpg Lo x Emma.png Ami And Yumi.png Haruhi x Mikuru.jpg Sammy and Topher TDHS.png sophia-bush-and-one-tree-hill-gallery.jpg 500px-0474.jpg Asami_and_Korra.png Cassie x Jal.jpg Kira and Lydia.jpg Lucy x Wendy.jpg Amy and Hayley.png Gretchen x Karen.jpg say_i_love_you_02_jpg_650x10000_q85.jpg Gray_x_Lyon.jpg Mirai x Mitsuki.png Tamako Market sisters.jpg Juvia Aquarius.png Meredy_and_Ultear_sense_the_magic.png Kimitod_07_2079.jpg gekkan_shoujo_nozaki_kun___03___large_05.jpg Asunayui.png Juvia_y_Meredy_Felices_por_el_fin_de_la_Batalla.png Tsubaki x Kaori.jpg Inu x Boku SS - 06 ririchiyo karuta hug yuri.png Sousuke x Gou.jpg Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Gaskarths Category:Ships involving ParcyDriancfan778 Category:Ships involving Gruvias